


5 Times, Kakashi/Minato

by Anannua



Category: Naruto
Genre: 5 Times, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Feelings, First Time, Happy Ending, Kakashi/Minato - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Smut, Outdoor Sex, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/pseuds/Anannua
Summary: Kakashi boldly asks the Lord Fourth Hokage to help him with a, ah, personal problem.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato
Comments: 7
Kudos: 189





	5 Times, Kakashi/Minato

**Author's Note:**

> 5 Times, Kakashi/Minato
> 
> Set some time after Rin’s death but before the attack of the Nine-Tails, with Kushina absent (apologies I love her but she’s not in this story). Promoted Kakashi to ANBU early.
> 
> It's just what it says on the tin. Enjoy~

**1.**

It’s so late that it’s also stupidly early. Kakashi wakes him up and with a perfectly straight face asks if he’d give him a hand.

“A hand with what?” Minato asks, still rubbing sleep out of his eyes as he follows his student from camp.

Kakashi blinks with his one visible eye.

Then he pointedly glances down to his groin.

Minato actually stumbles over something when he catches sight of the tent in Kakashi's pants.

“If it’s too much trouble,” Kakashi starts to say, already turning away as Minato hurries to recover, reaching out to snag Kakashi’s shoulder with one hand and brace himself against a nearby tree with the other. The silver-haired teen falls silent and lets Minato catch his breath.

“I’m much older. Certainly you’d prefer someone your own age to help you with… this type of problem,” he says eventually.

“Cat’s not ready for intimacy on the field,” Kakashi says softly. “And Boar’s ace. I couldn’t ask him.”

“Ace?”

“Asexual. It’s like asking a vegetarian to grab a burger with you.” He pauses a moment. “You can say no, if you don’t want to.”

There’s a troubled expression warring with something else Kakashi can’t quite place. But Minato takes a step in closer, and Kakashi reaches for his belt. There’s a hand, warm, and large, that folds gentle fingers over his and take over halfway through. Kakashi swallows quietly as Sensei brings him out, and brings him off.

It’s almost embarrassingly quick.

But his hormones go back into line, just like Eagle said they would. Kakashi blinks as he comes down from the high, mind easily refocusing the way he would after coming down off an adrenaline rush. Sensei is wiping his hand and moving away.

“Sensei.”

Minato manages to just pause, not freeze up in place, but Kakashi knows this man, knows the heart of him, and the guilt he must be struggling to suppress.

“You should have said no, if you were just going to resent it,” he scolds mildly, pulling up his pants.

The look of utter disbelief and subsequent shame splashed across Minato’s face makes something turn over uncomfortably in Kakashi’s gut. He finishes fixing himself and reaches out before Sensei can Flash away. Kakashi takes a firm hold of Minato’s hand and looks him straight in the eye.

“Sensei. I asked you for help. You did nothing wrong.”

“You are rather young,” Minato murmurs, although he doesn’t break the hold Kakashi has on his wrist.

“Please,” Kakashi says, keeping strict control over how much emotion shows on the sliver of face Minato can see, “If you didn’t like it, I won’t ask you again.”

Minato still looks uncertain. Kakashi grips his hand tighter, wondering how much of his hand he should show.

He glances down at the ground, allows a bit of his hesitancy and uncertainty to slip past his guard.

“You were my first choice,” he admits after a few more moments. “If I had to choose anyone.”

“Is that right?”

He nods, too nervous to say anything else, or he’ll end up saying everything.

“Well, then I’m flattered.”

Sensei seems to have overcome his unpleasant emotions, enough to pretend to be fine. Either way they turn side by side to head back to camp under the cover of very early morning.

Kakashi can hear his heart pounding in his throat as they walk.

He wonders if Sensei can hear it, too.

**2.**

They’re changing guard when it happens again. It’s a different country. The other five members of their team are sleeping as Kakashi comes to wake Minato to take his portion of the watch. This time the older man comes awake instantly, shedding sleep in an instant, rising to steady feet.

“Ah. Do you need to take care of that before you start watch?”

Minato glances down to his crotch.

“It’ll go away on its own.”

“We can’t afford any distractions. This way.”

Cheeks pink, Minato goes.

It’s not until Kakashi is dropping to his knees that Minato catches his intentions. He reaches out to halt the younger man, finding himself flustered.

“Kakashi, I can take care of myself! You certainly don’t have to... with your mouth—“

A half-lidded eyes glances up from between his thighs.

His student has already undone his belt and continues to undress him, never breaking eye contact.

“But I want to.”

Minato chokes on his words.

Then Kakashi drags down his mask and parts his lips, wet and hot and open, and Minato forgets how to speak at all.

It’s over quickly enough to be frustrating.

“_You_ look unsatisfied,” Minato observes a bit curiously as he adjusts himself. Kakashi may think he hides it well but Minato can read his student’s single eye quite well by now. 

“I’m fine, Sensei.”

“Would you care for me to…”

Kakashi tries not to sound bullish.

“You were fast.”

Minato can’t stop a surprised laugh.

“Is _that_ the problem?”

He steps forward and catches Kakashi up in his arms. The teenager tenses for an instant before melting into the touch, relaxing completely in Minato’s hold. The older man smiles and catches the sharp edges of Kakashi’s hips with his fingertips. He digs in until Kakashi writhes against him at the pressure.

Dropping down so he can whisper right up against Kakashi’s ear, Minato speaks in a tenor that makes his student shiver.

“So eager to _help_ me? How precious.”

“S-sensei,” Kakashi murmurs, though he doesn’t push Mianto off when his hands sneak around to Kakashi’s front. “Someone’s got to take next watch.”

“Is that so? How about whoever comes last gets to choose?”

Kakashi goes bright pink over the edge of his mask. He can’t help squirming a bit as Sensei’s hand closes around him.

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” Sensei teases with a wicked gleam in those daydream blue eyes.

What is he supposed to say to that? Absolutely? Hell yes? This is just a piece, just a sliver, just a slice of everything I’ve ever wanted, which is you, touching me, all the time?

Kakashi gasps instead, and loses himself to the sound of Sensei’s soft laughter.

Minato graciously takes next watch.

**3.**

It’s the anniversary of Kanabi Bridge. Minato half expects the knock on his door when it comes.

Kakashi walks like a zombie over his threshold, barely waiting until the door is shut to ask.

“I want to feel something,” he gives as an excuse, even though Minato is already peeling off his arm guards and unzipping his jacket. “Something else. Anything. Just...” 

He can't say anything else but he doesn't need to.

“Shh,” Minato says softly, gently. “I’ve got you. Come here.”

Kakashi comes.

**4.**

“Sensei?”

Minato only has to look up to catch the look in his student’s eyes to know what he wants.

“Just a second. Let me finish setting these and we can go.”

Kakashi tries to hide his eager energy, shifting weight from foot to foot as Minato works.

When Sensei finishes up there’s a smile that comes across his lips that makes Kakashi breathe a little harder.

“There we go. Did you need me for something?”

_I want you to fuck me,_ Kakashi thinks, but can’t say.

Not yet.

“I could use a hand.”

Before, there was uncertainty, anxiety produced by this particular request. By now, Minato smiles for it, blue eyes sparkling with mischief, and Kakashi nearly trips over his own two feet when the older man reaches out a hand in his direction.

He’s already taken care of himself in anticipation of lasting longer this time, but he can’t stop the way his body reacts under Minato’s hands. He tries to bring a hand up to muffle the groan but Minato catches it.

Kakashi is startled at the intensity of Sensei’s gaze.

“Let me hear you? Kakashi.”

It’s not fair, how those words, uttered with such sincerity, can bring him right up to the edge.

Helplessly, Kakashi makes a startled sound as the hand around him squeezes perfectly, and he feels his whole body _shake_ with the force of it when he comes.

If Minato is surprised, he hides it well, simply helping Kakashi clean himself up after. Kakashi is ready, this time, and stops Minato before he can leave.

“Wait.”

The blonde looks down with raised eyebrows as Kakashi's erection doesn't flag.

“Well,” he says endearingly, “Testosterone is quite potent in teenagers. It’s a good thing, actually.”

_It’s a very good thing indeed_, Kakashi thinks as Sensei reaches down to touch him again.

**5.**

“Something’s off about the Lord Fourth.”

Hound manages to remain completely inconspicuous as Cat and Boar gossip.

“He’s never taken so long to dissect an enemy’s trap before.”

“Bet he’s stressed out of his mind. You know how important this mission is? There’s a lot of responsibility on his shoulders alone. Everyone is depending on him AND he’s expected to preform flawlessly as a top-class shinobi.”

He’s so focused on listening in that he doesn’t sense the other man’s presence until Minato’s breath is at the back of his neck.

Kakashi goes still like a spooked deer.

There are hands that pull him back against Minato’s chest, and against his body, and, Kakashi realizes with a jolt of heat to the gut, right up against his incredibly hard erection.

They’re less than fifty feet away from both Cat and Boar in broad daylight.

Sensei’s hands are on him, one arm drawn across his chest, the other clamped down over his hips, both securing him firmly against the front of Minato’s body.

“Kakashi,” Sensei’s voice says right up against the shell of his ear. “I want you. Can I have you?”

Kakashi is suddenly, instantly, almost painfully hard.

“Yes,” he manages to say.

Minato doesn’t bother relocating them. Just picks a tree, lets Kakashi brace himself against it, and takes him hard and fast.

Kakashi nearly bites his tongue off muffling his voice. They’re both still mostly dressed. There’s just enough of his pants and underwear shoved down so Mianto can slide inside him, and _holy fuck_, the thought that Sensei’s dick is _inside_ of him, is sliding up against his ass and pushing past that ring of resistance to press against him in a way that makes him see stars is almost as good as the feeling itself.

It’s so much. It’s almost too much.

But it’s Sensei, and that thought staves off any resistance, trumps any discomfort, and the sting, and the powerful ache, and despite the stretch and the burn Kakashi manages to make a mess of his thighs when Minato comes inside him.

The blonde is profusely apologetic afterwards, which Kakashi resents.

He lets the older man fuss for a few minutes before shoving down his pants so Mianto can see the mess he’s made of himself.

“_Oh_.”

“Yeah,” Kakashi half-snaps in the direction of Minato’s beet-red face, “Stop acting like you committed some heinous crime. Do I have to spell it out for you?”

“That’s uncalled for, I think.”

“Do you think I would just let anyone…” He pauses, frustrated and upset. “How many people do you think I would let do this, and that way?”

“Not many,” Minato guesses, looking a little guilty, “And again, not many.”

Kakashi crosses his arms over his chest. Minato sighs.

“Is it none?”

“It’s you. _Just_ you.”

“But that makes it even worse. I never want to hurt you!”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Kakashi swears, and drags his mask off, and kisses Mianto on the mouth.

**+1**

Kakashi pulls away eventually to breathe. Minato looks rather dazed.

“Is it… do you, have you felt this way long?”

He _sounds_ rather dazed, Kakashi thinks fondly. He’s never going to figure it out on his own, so he might as well say it.

“Sensei. I’ve been in love with you _forever_.”

“Oh. Oh!”

Minato goes a charming shade of scarlet.

Kakashi pulls his mask up but not in time to disguise the answering blush heating up his own cheeks.

The Lord Fourth Hokage fidgets for a couple minutes, obviously a bit out of his depth. Kakashi enjoys watching him flounder like a fish out of water. When Minato finally pulls himself together it’s Kakashi that reaches out a gloved hand to his teacher. Minato takes it with a smile brighter than the sun.

They walk back toward Konoha hand in hand, side by side, together.

**The End**


End file.
